Save the best for last
by Skillzilla
Summary: This is about a lone man who is an L.A detective who goes on various cases. It is sort of like Detective Conan, but I try my hardest anyway.
1. Chapter

  
  
This is a new story of mine, that is sort of like a mystery/secret agent kind of thing. I do believe that it will be good. I just hope it's not too goofy. I really hope you enjoy it. Please send me a review. Even if it does suck. If it does, or doesn't, then tell me. I wont care either way. Plus come see me at my new new URL. It's called  
  
His name is Colt 45. A new detective. He works for the L.A.P.D. He has lived in Chicago all of his life, but he got drafted to the city of Los Angeles. Better known to people as "The City Of Angels". He is a quiet person. Mostly a strategist. He does not care for his family because they are all in Chicago.  
  
Codename: Beginning  
  
Colt 45 had just got to the office from a long nights sleep. He found that it was about 11:43 a.m. He sat down at his desk. His co-officer John Baker had sat across him. "So colt." He said in a joyous voice. "How was your last case? Did ya bag 'em?" Colt just looked at him.  
  
Then he took a sip of his coffee. It was hazelnut. His favorite. Then he put the cup down. "Yeah. I got him." He said. He didn't sound too happy. John saw that he wasn't in the talkative mood, for he had woken up from sleep about an hour ago. He also knew that it took about two hours for Colt to completely wake up. In those two hours, he didn't want to be disturbed. If that were to happen, Colt would get mad, and do some terrible things.  
  
John was going to try to test this. He was in the good mood. He felt like he should know more about Colt 45. "So. How did ya nab him?" He continued trying to instagate him. Colt knew what he was doing, and in his mind, he was not going to take it lightly. But he let it slip this time. "I chased him down in the alley, and tackled him to the ground. Then I cuffed him." Colt said. Then he sipped some more of his coffee. John went back to work.  
  
The light shined in brightly through their 16th floor building office. They were in culver city. A part of L.A that was very busy. Bob Schneider who was another co-officer of Colt's was opening the blinds, to let the light in. It was early in the morning, so not many officers were there. Besides, it was a saturday. It was July 10, 2004. Colt looked at the clock. It had turned 11:47. He wanted time to go by fast. Casey Birmingham who was another co-worker, had just sat down. The clock was ticking. It was silent in the room. John started to make conversation with Casey, to clear up the silence. Three minutes passed, and Colt was up at the coffee machine, to get a refill. He opened the pack of sugar. At the same time, Colts' partner came in the door. Colt looked at the clock.  
  
"Hey everybody." He said. "Hey Stan!" Said the crew. Stan davis was Colt 45's partner as detectives. "Wow! Where the heck is everybody?" Said Stan. "It's Saturday." Colt said in a low voice. Stan looked at him. The clock ticked again. Colt sat down. Stan moved his chair over to Colts.  
  
They both sipped coffee. "Whatcha got there?" Said Stan, looking into Colts' cup. "It's Hazelnut. Why you want some?" He answered.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"It's right over there."  
  
"Thanks.....Hey! When did we get a coffee machine?" Then John came over to him while getting ready to get a refill. "Just today. It's free. Cept' we only got six flavors." He said.  
  
"Up and attem' boys!" Said The chief of the office. Her name was Jessica. Just Jessica. No last name or nothing. Nobody knows why it's like that, but it just is.  
  
"We got a lead on a murder case!" She said loudly to the crew. "I know it's a Saturday, but this has to be solved! Now who wants it."  
  
Colt automatically knew that Stan would raise his hand high, like he was in school getting ready to answer a question. Then a sign of relief came over him. Stan didn't do it. "Well Bob. I know you want to do this, but I think that Colt 45, and Stan Davis should do this." Then Colt felt that relief go away, and laziness came over him. Stan just got up out of his seat after putting his coffee down. Not a word out of him. Colt got up too. "In my office boys." She said going into an office.  
  
The two detectives sat down. Colt just put his hands over his knees, and listened. "There was a murder over near the warehouse just two blocks away from here. I want you two to check it out ASAP! You boys understand!?" The two looked at her. Stan saluted her while nodding his head yes. Colt just shook his head yes. "Okay. That's waht I like to hear. Now get there and do your best. I'm counting on you. Leave John, Bob, and Casey to be." The two left for their first case. Out the building they went. 


	2. Chapter

  
  
This is the second chapter to the amazing story called "Save the best for last". Remember if you like it, or hate it, make a review. Cause if you make a review, I might read your story if you have one. It is a high chance. If you don't have an account on this site, try and get one. It is fun. Plus my URL is  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Codename:"Cold blooded murderer."  
  
The two detectives had made it down to the parking lot. They both saw Colts' car. It was a green and black Ferrari. They got into it. "Hey Colt?" Stan said. "Why are we driving there? It's just two blocks away." Colt looked at him. "Because I'm lazy, and I don't feel like walkin'." He replied. "Good enough." Said Stan.  
  
When they got to the old warehouse, there were cops and news reporters, and a crowd of people surrounding the premesis. The two got out of the car. Colt locked the doors.  
  
They showed their badges, and they were let through automatically. No questions, and no arguements. They came across a dead body lying on the ground next to a bloody knife. There was nothing else in the warehouse. It was really small. The size of a regular house. Colt looked up. He saw a lightbulb. But it looked like it was shot out by a gun, or a small rock or something. Stan began to look around.  
  
He looked around the knife, and the body. Stan saw shards of glass around where Colt was standing. Colt got a ladder and went up to the lightbulb to examine it. "What's the cause of death?" Said Stan. "Gee. Maybe it's the knife." Said Colt sarcastically. "No!" Stan said. Colt kept looking at the lightbulb. "There is also some dents in the body's head!" He continued. "Which means she was also beaten with a baseball bat!"  
  
Colt got sarcastic again. "Or maybe she got stabbed, and hurt her head on the ground. Or, there could have been some medical problems with her." Stan knew he was right about one of those. But he couldn't just jump to conclusions like that. "I guess." He said, still going with his own opinion.  
  
Colt saw the glass bulb. "Hey Stan. Come up here. Look at this." He said showing him the bulb. Stan took a close look at it. "What? What am I looking at?"  
  
"Do you see how the glass is broken?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It looks like a stone was thrown through it, or it was shot right."  
  
"That or it just blew a fuse, and it exploded."  
  
Colt knew he was right. It could have been like that from old age, and when it was turned on, the fuse could have blown, causing the lightbulb to look like that. Then Colt looked at the other lightbulbs. He noticed something. "Hey Stan!?" He said sort of worried. "What?" He answered, back on the ground studying the body again. "The lightbulb coulda' blown a fuse right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then how are all the other lights still working? If the fuse blew out, then how are the others still working?!"  
  
"They all could be different dates."  
  
Colt knew that would be true, but all the lights shined the same brightness as each other. "Impossible! Look at the other lights. They all have the same shine!" They both knew that could be the answer. "So all that's left is the knife, and this lightbulb." Colt said staring at the bulb again.  
  
Stan stared at the body. The face, the arms, the chest. All of it. He tried his hardest to find out what was wrong with the body. How exactly she was killed. Colt saw how the body was. The glass from the bulb was right near it. "Hey Stan?" Said Colt. "What?" He answered.  
  
"If the body is facing down , then it is a 70/30 chance that she was killed from the front right?"  
  
"Hey you're right!"  
  
"So she was stabbed from the front. But the wound is in the back?"  
  
"Oh.....Crap....."  
  
Colt wondered. Stan also saw that there were only three doors leading into the place. Then he wondered why she would be in there in the first place. "I got it!" Said Colt 45. "She was in some kind of deal with someone else. Then, she couldn't find where the person she was going to deal with was. So she went towards the light, so the dealer could see her. The dealer had stabbed her from behind, and shot the lightbulb hoping the glass would land in her head. But it didn't and the glass scared her making her fall backwards on the wound!" Stan had knew that Colt was right. But the dealer had to have come through one of the doors. She had to come through one of the doors too.  
  
The door closest to where the body was had been too far away. Plus only one door was locked. The one that the police had heard a gun shot through, and broke down.  
  
So the it had to be the rear door that the dealer came through, and the side door that the victim came through. Colt had then gone to where the head was. "See Stan ma' man. The dents in the head were from the back of a gun. That had happened before the murder happened." Stan knew he was right. "The dealer came through the back door. The victim came through the side door." Colt had suspected the same thing. "So let's go. We have to follow the back door!"  
  
They had gone through the back door, and seen a pathway. They followed the path to find a dead end. But when they saw a tunnel...That is when they suspected the dealer went to.  
  
After they went through the tunnel, they came across a gangs' territory. They flashed their badges. The gang let them through. They had asked questions. "You there!" Stan said to one of the gangmembers. "Do you have any dealers in this gang?" The gangmember said yes, while getting ready to take out his gun. Immeadiatly Colt had known that the victim had been in the gang, and the gang had killed her. There were no dealers. It was just the way she went home. Through the warehouse.  
  
The gang opened fire. The two took cover. Stan immeadiatly got out his radio, and called for back-up. Colt had rolled to the right, while dodging fire. He yelled to Stan. "Hey. Split up!" He said. Stan did just that. Colt had gone up to one of the gangmembers when they ceased fire. He punched him in the jaw, then smashed the hand with the gun on the windshield of a car. He then took the gangmember hostage. The gang stopped shooting. Then the police arrived.  
  
(Four hours later) "Good work boys." Said Jessica. "I think you two have a well earned paycheck coming." Stan got excited. Colt just sat there. "I am going on a vacation!" Stan said. "What are you going to do Colt?" Jessica asked. Colt just stood there sitting in his seat. "I'm buyin' a 9mm, then I am going to hit the hay. Probably go on a cruise. This was his first case. He knew that it wouldn't be his last though. Oh no. It wont be his last. 

By the way. Be sure to catch my other story "Agent x" which will be sure to make a hit. I'm sure you will enjoy it. But remember something. Don't judge it from the start, you should judge it by going through the story, not at the beginning. Thanks -'


End file.
